


[F4M] Can you please get a hold of yourself and fuck your girlfriend? part 3/3 [Legal Teen] [NSFW] [Cunnilingus] [Handjob] [Blowjob] [Missionary] [L-Bombs] [Creampie] [Mutual Orgasm]

by Copinwith2Dgirls



Series: Emily [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copinwith2Dgirls/pseuds/Copinwith2Dgirls
Summary: Tags: [F4M] [Legal Teen] [NSFW] [Cunnilingus] [Handjob] [Blowjob] [Missionary] [L-Bombs] [Creampie] [Mutual Orgasm]Summary:A month after the fesival date and Emily (you) and the Listener are still as much in love as back then. But Emily is worried because the Listener seems to be overly conscious about her past. He doesnt touch her and feels like he would open up her wounds from the past with it. But for Emily these wounds are forgotten. She wants to feel the Listeners touch. But she has a plan on how she gets what she wants.
Series: Emily [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119833
Kudos: 2





	[F4M] Can you please get a hold of yourself and fuck your girlfriend? part 3/3 [Legal Teen] [NSFW] [Cunnilingus] [Handjob] [Blowjob] [Missionary] [L-Bombs] [Creampie] [Mutual Orgasm]

**Author's Note:**

> Emily is joyful and happy around the listener. She isnt sad and thinks the Listeners care is cute. But she gets a bit dominant in her way of getting what she wants.
> 
> Everything is free to change if you feel like it.
> 
> Key:  
> (Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions  
> [Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.
> 
> +++++ ALL SFX ARE OPTIONAL +++++
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------

[SFX: Leaves rustling in the auutum breeze]

(calm)  
They got so big in just a month huh?  
I swear they were as big as my thumb back when we won them.  
Thanks again for that time.  
I really loved our first date.  
[kiss on the cheek]

[pause]

(joyful)  
Of course I still have to thank you.  
It was the best!  
I had so much fun.  
And you were such a cutie that day.  
[giggles]

[pause]

Can you belive its already been one month we are going out with each other?

[pause]

(calm)  
Yeah me neither.  
It feels like it was yesterday when you confessed to me.  
And at the same time it feels like you were here for me since forever.

[pause]

Fuck off I am not cheesy!  
[laughing]  
I try to be romantic and you ruin it!  
[laughing]  
You owe me now okay?

[pause]

I dont know what you owe me exactly right now, but you will hear from me again once I decided.  
[giggles]  
Deal?

[pause]

Good.  
[quick kiss]  
Now lets go inside  
Its starting to get chilly. 

[SFX: Opening and closing of a door]  
[SFX: the sounds from outside stop]

Yep inside is way better right now.  
So much warmer.  
Brrr but I still feel cold.  
(needy)  
Can we cuddle on the couch?

[pause]

Dont worry I told you my parents are gone for the weekend.  
And even if they weren´t  
I am 18 so I think I can cuddle with my boyfriend on the couch.  
(cheeky)  
Or are you getting shy around my parents?

[pause]

Ohh dont worry they both love you!  
Tho my dad is a little bit jealous you won for me at the festival and he wasnt there.  
[giggles]

[pause]

(happy)  
But he has to live with that.  
Now you are the man I call for.  
Every time I cant open something or my PC doesnt work you have to do it for me.  
[giggles]  
(needy)  
And right now I am cold so please cuddle with me on the couch.

[pause]

(satisfied)  
Thats what I wanted to hear.  
Now move over there.  
[sitting down]  
I want to snuggle into you.  
Can you throw the blanket over us ?  
[SFX: Blanket rustling sounds]  
Perfect.

[pause]

We dont do this often enough.  
I mean I am happy we do so much when we are on dates.  
But sometimes I want to chill on the couch and get spooned by you.  
(satisfied)  
Not a care in the world.  
Just you and me sharing body heat.  
[pressing into the listener]  
Let me get a bit closer.  
I still feel cold. 

[pause]

(needy)  
Can u kiss my neck baby?  
PLeeease.  
I love it when you do this.  
You owe me. 

[pause]

(smug)  
Hehe I am happy you dont complain.  
Here let me put my hair to the side.  
[SFX: hair rustling]

[pause]

(cheeky)  
What are you waiting for big boy?  
Your girlfriend asked for kisses am I right ?  
[giggles]

[pause]

(pleased)  
Hmmm thats good.  
I never knew I had a weak neck before you, you know?  
You pay so much attention to me.  
[slight moans, very tame]  
How are you so good at this?

[short pause]

Uh-uh dont answer me.  
Just keep doing your thing.  
I just keep rambling okay.  
[slight moans, still very tame]  
The way your fingers caress my hairline.  
[slight moans, a bit less tame]  
Can you be a bit less gentle maybe?  
[slight moans, almost sexual]  
Ahh yes like that.  
You are amazing baby.  
I love you.

[pause]

I said you dont get to sto..  
(suprised)  
[moans]  
Ohh shit do this again.  
Please bite my ear again.  
[moans]  
Fuck this is even better!  
How the fuck are you doing this to me?  
I feel so good around you. 

[pause]

And from what I can feel against my butt I guess you feel good aswell huh?  
[giggles]

[pause]

(confused)  
Hey whats wrong?  
Why are you...?

[pause]

[SFX: quick opening and closing of a door]

[monologue]

(annoyed)  
That ass.  
It was such a good mood and he gets conscious again and flees in the bathroom.  
Why cant he realize that he is diffrent than the other guys before him.  
I dont feel like he pushes me.  
And its not like I dont tell him.  
This is like the third time he gets like this. 

[pause]

DId he call me?

[end of monologue]

[pause]

[SFX: voice muffled since talking through a door]

Hey.  
Whats up?

[pause]

You dont need to be sorry.  
Lets just lay back down and..  
[interrupted]  
You want to go home soon?  
(worried)  
Are you sure?  
Well I guess its late.  
You could always stay you know?

[pause]

(confused)  
Why cant you stay?

[pause]

(annoyed)  
Fine. 

[short pause]

(annoyed)  
No really its fine.

I go to my room if you want to say goodbye.  
Idiot.

[time skip of a minute or two]

[SFX: knocking]

(pissed)  
Why are you knocking?  
You know I was waiting for you.  
I am in my closet right now but just come in idiot.

[SFX:opening and closing of a door]

(serious)  
Close the door behind you please.  
And take a seat on my bed I feel like we have something to talk about.

[pause]

Give me a second and I will come out.

[pause]

(smug)  
Here I am.

[pause]

(sweet but dominant)  
You look shocked.  
Didnt expect this huh?  
But you didnt leave me a choice but to be as direct as possible.  
So i thought suprising you butt naked would be a good start.  
I know how scared you are to make me remember the past and how much you want to show me that you are diffrent.  
But that doesnt mean we both dont have urges. 

[pause]

I never felt unsafe around you.  
You always make sure me being happy is your number one priority.  
But you know.  
I want to fuck you.  
And I guess its the same for you.  
At least it felt like that on the couch.

[pause]

Dont get shy please.  
I am really happy you feel this way about me.  
Cause I want this.  
I want you to be aroused by me.  
Because I am aroused by you.  
Because you are you and not some idiot who wants something quick.  
I love you ok?  
And I know you love me too.  
But being unsatisfied sucks.  
Not only for me but for you.  
So can you please get a hold of yourself and fuck your girlfriend?

[pause]

[smirk]  
Thats what I wanted to hear.  
Let me sit on your lap baby.  
[intense and deep kisses]  
(seductive)  
Touch me please.  
[even more intense kisses]  
Grab my ass.  
Pull me close!  
[intense kisses mixed with slight moans]  
Yeah like that baby.  
Get a good feel of it.  
We gonna be like that alot more often from now on.  
[more kisses and moans]  
I can feel your cock through your pants you know.  
[some kisses]  
Its so fucking hot.  
I am so wet just from grinding on you.  
(confused)(heavy breathing)  
Wait why are we standing up.  
I wont let you go now you know?

[pause]

(pissed)  
Did you just throw me on my bed?  
What the fuck is up man?

[pause]

(confused)  
What do you mean you have to make up for it?  
What are you planning?  
Wait I never got my pussy lii..  
[moans]  
Ohh fuck!  
Shit this feels amazing.  
[moans]  
Please dont stop.  
Keep flicking your tounge like that.  
[moans]  
Can i run my fingers through your hair? 

[pause]

[moans]  
I love you baby.

[pause]

Yeah you can put your finger inside aswell.  
[intense moans]  
Holy fuck.  
You are so good at this.  
[intense moans]  
Can you feel my pussy clench around your fingers?  
I am so close baby.  
Please dont stop.  
Push your tongue inside aswell please.  
[intense moans, close to cumming]  
Fuck yes.  
Make me cum!  
I'm so close.  
[almost cumming]  
I'm cumming!  
I'm cumming!  
[cumming]

[pause]

(out of breath)  
What the fuck baby?  
Where did that come from?  
[Laughing]  
You were so good.  
[kisses]  
I have to repay you somehow.  
[cheeky]  
And my eyes spotted something.  
I think I know how to repay my sweet boyfriend.  
But to do so.  
I need you to lose your cloth.  
[SFX: cloth falling to the ground]

Wow that was fast.  
But I was talking about all of your cloth.  
(seductive)  
Here let me get on my knees and help you with your boxers.

[pause]

(aroused)  
You look so hot.  
Your cock is amazing.  
And the precum is already leaking.  
Can I play alittle with it ? 

[pause]

(happy)  
Thank you baby  
Let me give it a kiss  
[kiss]  
[giggles]  
It twitched.  
Let me grab it like this.  
Its so hot.  
And now I go slowly up and down.  
[start a slow handjob]  
Does this feel good baby?  
[smirk]  
Thats what I thought.  
How is it if I rub this spot with my thumb?  
[giggles]  
What a cute moan.  
I guess that means you like.  
I can go faster if you want.  
[getting faster]  
Or grab tighter.  
[grabbing tighter]  
All just for your pleasure baby.  
I want you to feel good as well you know?  
[continues the handjob while talking]  
You know I really was worried about us.  
But now I feel like all the worries are blown away.  
[giggles]  
As we speak of blowing  
(seductive)  
You wouldnt mind, [short pause] if I had a little taste, right baby?

[pause]

[smirk]  
Thats what I thought.  
But let me give you a few kisses before the real deal.  
[giggling]  
[cockkisses]  
Its so cute how you twitch every time I kiss your cock.  
Lets see if it keeps twitching like this in my mouth.  
[starting to suck his cock]  
[blowjob noises (keep sucking between the lines (like3-5 seconds between each line))]  
It does!  
[giggles with his cock in mouth]  
You taste so good baby.  
I cant belive you made me wait for this beautiful cock!  
How much I imagined doing this.  
Sucking the tip, just like this.  
Or Licking up and down your shaft.  
Making you feel good, looking up on you.  
Seeing your pleasured face while hearing you moan.  
It makes me so wet again. 

[pause the blowjob]

I am so happy we finally got over this stupid barrier in your head.  
And I am so happy that I can show you just how much I love you!

[starting the blowjob again]

Of course you can run your fingers through my hair baby.  
If you want you can pull it if this turns you on.  
I guess you didnt need to think twice about this huh?  
Let me lick your shaft again baby.  
I want to lick from your balls all the way up to your tip.  
Its such a beautiful cock. 

[end of blowjob]

(needy)  
I cant wait anymore baby.  
Can you please fuck me?

[pause]

I love you.  
[deep and passionate kisses]  
So how do you want me ?

[pause]

(repeating)  
On my back?  
Alright now would you please fuck my pussy baby?  
[The Listener rubs his cock over your pussy]  
[moans]  
Dont tease me please.  
I am already so fucking sensetive from before.  
Please fuck me baby.  
I want to feel your cock inside me.  
[The Listener pushes his cock inside you]  
[loud moan]  
Ahhh fuck.  
Its inside.  
I can feel you inside me.  
Start moving please and dont hold back.  
[The Listener starts to fuck you (decide for yourself how much moaning you want between the lines)]  
[loud moans again]  
Yeah like that!  
Just like that!  
Ohh fuck your cock feels amazing inside me.  
I can feel you hitting all the right spots!  
Keep going please.  
[intense moans]  
Kiss me please.  
[Kisses mixed with moans]  
You are so hot baby.  
I love you.  
[Kisses mixed with moans]  
Fuck me harder baby.  
I can take it.  
[The Listener goes deeper and faster]  
[intense moans]  
Ohh fuck!  
Shit this is so hot.  
[sudden loud moan]  
You're kissing my neck.  
Thats not fair.  
If you keep doing this I'm gonna cum every second now. 

[pause]

(repeating)  
You too?  
Ok fuck me with all you got.  
I want you to cum inside me while im cumming please.  
Im so close please dont stop kissing my neck.  
[almost cumming]  
Im cumming baby  
Cum with me please.  
Im cumming  
[cumming]

[pause]

[heavy breathing]  
Lay next to me baby.  
That was incredible.  
And you made me wait for this?  
But to be fair I can understand you and I think you are the sweetest boy in town.  
[kiss]  
But I hope you realise how much fun we two can have if we just give in to our urges.  
[giggles]  
And even if this knocks me up I think at least for the next 6 month we should be able to repeat this every day. 

[pause]

[laughing]  
Fuck you at least act as if you would belive me.  
Next time I have to hide my pills and not let them just lay on my nightstand.

[pause]

Well yeah.  
Since you know now and I dont plan on letting you go ever again, I guess this really was my last chance.  
[giggles]  
You idiot  
[sweet kisses]  
Do you still think you have to go home tonight?  
(seductive) I have at least 5 more rooms I want to get fucked by you in this house before my parent come back from thier trip. 

[pause]

Thats what I wanted to hear.  
Next choice is yours.  
[last kiss]  
I love you.


End file.
